


All The Same

by HellsBelles



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, But we dont shame that, Dating, Dating Around, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hank's just trying to get everyone to stop being so horny, Just some fun writing, Love Triangles, Multi, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, The reader will probably have sexual relations with like everyone, cute stuff, detroit become human - Freeform, just testing out the waters kinda stuff, maybe some dom sex, soft, some other sex, some soft sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsBelles/pseuds/HellsBelles
Summary: Ever since the revolution, new developments in the city have been set up to better the lives of humans and androids. Android hospitals, jobs, and even food joints have been made all in order to make them feel more alive and equal to humanity.You have created a new branch in the justice system known as Cyber Psychology, basically criminal psychology, but for Androids.Now you are located in the hotspot city of Detroit in the DPD helping them learn more about androids and even themselves. But it's not a good job if there isn't some sort of drama as you find yourself twisted in a love triangle of the good, bad, and plastic: Allen, Gavin, and Connor. Which you've taken interest in all three and it seems they also have some ideas about you too.





	1. Files and Friends? Just Files.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N; Hey! Please keep in mind that this isn't some formal essay. I didn't spend every hour checking errors and making this 100% perfect so if you're here for some GRADE A writing, take it easy on me. I love writing, but this form of writing is my way to get my creativity flowing and to get into real writing so I'd appreciate it if you didn't attack my every error. It's flow writing for me! Not to say that if there is something I goofed on pretty bad, tell me! But also just enjoy, don't let the english teacher in you ruin the fun. + I'm not going to stick to every exact detail/ timeline of DBH
> 
> also sorry if it's fairly shor, I write it on another Doc. and formatting and length changes up based on that- I don't know. But I'll better I promise

There isn't much to take in when looking at the DPD station, very simple and actually pretty dull.  
Not that you were one to criticize especially thinking of your apartment currently, boxes still stacked against walls and barely even a sheet thrown onto a mattress. You roll your eyes trying to ignore how much you really have to do once settling into your new home here in Detroit, but you were fairly excited. Now that androids were no longer workers or just machines, more jobs and opportunities had opened up. Even a new type of branch in the justice system, one that you now successfully led. It was known as Cyber Psychology, a new form of psychology based on androids and their behavior especially when crime related. Always enjoying the idea of Androids, but refusing to own one, you loved being able to try to understand what made them... them and how they have started to evolve into such humans themselves other than their biocomponents and therium. You were placed in Detroit now to spread the branch, but also because Detroit was the hotspot for it all. It was a dream location for anyone in your position and now it was all finally falling into place.   
Once sorting out an ID you were given directions to your own designated part of the building. You faced a metal door secured by a palm reader and without hesitation pressed your hand into it. As quick as it opened you were greeted with a voice causing you to jolt a bit back into the now closing door. Your eyes scanned the brightly lit room for the owner of it, but could only see all of the shiny new tools and equipment. The high tech of it all got you distracted as you stepped further into the room gliding your hands on the shelves with boxes of biocomponents, blue blood, spare parts, and other things you had yet to discover. One wall was lined with large monitors assumed for files and the like. Another had metal beds every few feet from each other which you could only think for actual androids that would come in. The last wall had a small couch, a sweet touch, and a door to another room. Obviously curiosity got the best of you as you stepped forward reaching out to the handle and in an instant of touching it the voice spoke out loudly.

"Cat got your tongue?" It chuckled, it was a man's voice, but it seemed so automated. You stepped back looking around the room once more starting to feel uneasy. 

"Who's here?" You finally mumbled to the air and it only replied with the same chuckle.

"I am. Well I don't really have a name and I'm not really here here, but I'm up here."

Your head began to swing as you couldn't focus on anything, but looked up to the ceiling in search of him. "I don't see you... What is this?" Annoyance growing thick in your tone.  
"My apologies, I guess I have to work on my humor. I'm CA100, a new Cyberlife prototype designed just for you Dr. L/N. I figured you were told of my existence as I was pretty much only told about you." 

None of it made sense still, but the idea of having your own anything from Cyberlife was flattering.  
"Where are you then?'

"I'm simply everywhere, but no where. I'm a voice. I control everything in the room as I am made to assist you on your procedures on the androids and studies." Heat flooded your cheeks as if feeling overwhelmed. This really was a lot to take in. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm basically you in male form- Eh, well voice male form. I was roughly designed to fit your personality. So no having to worry about not liking your co-workers when you're in here at least." It laughed once more. You leaned against the wall and ran you fingers through the ends of your hair chewing at your lip. If anything   
having another you was pretty cool, it'd make the days more exciting. 

"Alright... What should I call you?" You stood more up right, looking around the room still. 

"Well, I think that's your job. What shall I be called, Dr. L/N?"  
You paused and blinked for a moment. It wasn't everyday you get to name someone or something. It had to be cool or at least somewhat appealing to say. "How about Doc? So we can bother be called Doctor." You beamed, pleased with your own mundane creativity. He hummed with approval at the name.

"Doc... Wow- If only I had parents, they'd be so proud!" It's humor was definitely a strong suit as you laughed along with it. It was cut short though by his sudden talking once more.  
"It seems that you are needed in the main floor Dr.L/N. You should probably go and check what the Captain needs. Don't worry about me, I'll be here. Get it? Because I can't move, I'm just a voice."  
You snorted and patted the wall as if it were actually him, "I think I'm going to like you a lot Doc. I'll be back. No parties!" You joked stupidly in return and an applause sound effect played throughout the room causing you to laugh loudly as you walked into the hall on your way to the center main floor.

Happily humming as you shoved your hands into the pockets of your over-sized coat, you found yourself smack in the middle of the chaos. So this was the main event? Uniforms crowded around tables, some sticking their noses deep into their coffee cups, and others looking as if they've been sucked into their monitors for hours. It was exactly how you imagined it, pure bliss. Taking your time as it didn't seem that anyone looking for you was really waiting, you slipped off into the break room where only one other had been fidgeting with the coffee machine. Perhaps this was a good chance at making some kind friend. He wore a worn jacket and a beanie atop his head, didn't even seem like he was an officer, but nonetheless you stood beside him reaching for a cup.  
"The coffee machine giving you a hard time?" You joked not looking at him, focusing as you poured individual creamers into the foam cup. You felt his eyes on you, but still refused to stare up at him just yet. "No. I don't think that's quite possible, it's only a machine. Though I, myself, seem to have some difficulty with getting it to turn on." You held in a small laugh, the way he talked was funny, but you figured it was thick sarcasm. Finally breaking from your cup you faced the stranger with a smile. His hair was covered by the beanie but a small little brown curl peaked out along his forehead, his eyes matching the same deep brown. Faint and few faded freckles spotted the cheeks of his fit face, he had a look of sternness, but looked like an adorable little boy. 

He matched your soft smile and broke the silence, "Is something wrong?" It seemed like he was teasing making the back of your neck heat up. You broke away from his face and started looking at the coffee machine trying to brush off his comment.  
"Well, maybe you should've checked to see if it was actually on." You laughed and found that the machine wasn't plugged in at all. He frowned, tilting his head as you plugged it in causing it to beep to life. He seemed upset with himself, but stiffly placed the cup into it's slot as the coffee began to flow out. "What would ya do without me?" You merely teased as you both watched the cup fill up. He blinked at you and shrugged, "Probably still be sitting here- that is until Hank would come in to yell at me for-"

And as if it was a whole set up, an older man came shuffling in with arms waving about which you could only assume was this 'Hank'.   
"Connor- holy shit, didn't anyone tell you how coffee works?" His voice was gruff and tough, but he seemed almost warm towards the one next to you. You wondered if they were related in anyway.  
"Sorry, I seemed to have forgotten that the machine needed to be inserted into the wall for power. But she-" Connor, as you had assumed his name now, paused to look at you, now curious. "I'm sorry I don't think I got your name?" You smiled at the two men and nodded shyly. You were never good with introductions.   
"I'm Y/N L/N... I'm fairly new here, actually today's my first day. Sorry to keep you waitng long, we both seem to need the coffee based on how slow our minds are working." You lied for the both of you which made Connor look at you once more with interest. He couldn't understand why you'd say something that wasn't true. Regardless Hank didn't care and scoffed before beginning to drag Connor out, "Connor doesn't need coffee. The kid runs off of fucking air and batteries."   
"Hank, I've told you that I don't have batteries." He interjected, but before you could hear anymore the two were out the room. You didn't get what Hank meant, but he seemed like one you'd never really understand. The two were clearly close, an odd friendship maybe? 

You decided it didn't matter as you sipped your coffee walking back into the main room. Now everyone was seated and focusing in on the front of the room where another man stood. And in an instant the two of you made eye contact and it hit you, this was some big ol' introduction for you. Your heart dropped and you felt like fleeing, but right then the captain called out to you.   
"Dr. L/N! There you are, I had been looking for you. Come on up here so we can get everything cleared up and discussed." His voice boomed, silencing the room and eyes all shifted to where you stood, coffee in hand and looking like a deer in the headlights. You shyly walked through the isle set between the rows of desks, making eye contact with Hank and Connor who now looked at with a new found interest. This only made you shrink further into your coat until you made it up next to the captain.

"Alright, as you know now that androids have become a bigger part of the community, Cyberlife and the city have begun the development of new things to better the lives of androids as well as us. That being said a new branch has been formed for the better of Androids involved in the justice system and behavioral unit. This is where Dr.L/N comes in as the lead of the Cyber Psychology unit, she's now a big part of our understanding of deviancy as well as androids as a whole. This is very important and you will respect her and her line of work." He narrowed his eyes at a few people in the crowd making you feel uneasy. Captain Fowler then nudged you in signal for you to speak up and your stomach churned. This is why you were a science nerd in a lab, you didn't do big speeches.  
Stepping up a bit more you nodded at the captain, "There isn't much more to add on, but think of me as your forensics for androids. Almost like a literal doctor in the sense when it comes to understanding how these androids work. You work with the facts you see and I work with what you don't normally see on the inside." You smiled and shrugged hoping that would be enough, but Fowler saw your discomfort and took the stand again.  
"I'd also like to say this now so I don't have to hear the bullshit on my own time. Since Dr. L/N, works with Androids, it only makes sense that the two in the building that focus on such cases work along side her. Hank and Connor." He said it all so dryly and sharp, didn't even take the time to look at them as he jolted back into his office behind him. The crowd went back to what they were doing before, but your eyes met with Hank and Connor. 

Connor was simply just sitting there, no expression at all, but Hank looked close to foaming out the mouth. You took it upon yourself to try to release any tension now built up and greeted them one again."If it makes you feel any better, I'm only making your job easier. You do what you usually do, but now I handle them afterwords." You smiled stiffly hoping he'd take it easy on you. 

"I'm getting too fucking old to be taking care of androids." He huffed into his hands and Connor shook his head. "But Hank, you never actually have to do anything with me. In fact, you barely even say hello when you wake up." Connor seemed almost hurt and that's when it hit you. Connor was an Android. Your face flushed of internal embarrassment, how couldn't you tell? This was your jobs core and you couldn't even identify the android in front of you. Connor must have sensed your emotions in some way as he turned to look at you.   
"Dr. L/N, your normal heart rate seems to have increased suddenly. Are you okay?" He tilted his head like a puppy. You nodded quickly forcing another smile, "Yes, I just- My minds a bit thrown everywhere, don't worry about me." Connor didn't like your answer, he couldn't read you very well. You were different. It seemed as if you were so many different people and he couldn't figure out which one you really were. Connor was about to ask another blunt intrusive question, but had been cut off by another mans voice. The three of you all turned to face the owner of the voice and were met by two men instead. One was wearing a baggy jacket, casual attire, and didn't seem very awake while the other was suited up a very technical looking black bulky uniform. Both fairly attractive and both locking eyes with you.

"I'm Allen, captain of the SWAT team- heard the talk of a new department, figured I'd introduce myself since I don't really stick around the place." His smile was genuine, but he seemed pretty smug. You smiled and then it seemed it was the other mans turn. "Detective Reed, Gavin Reed." The shortness of it caught you off guard and even Allen glared at him. "Reed doesn't get out much, he's usually too busy in his time out chair. So forgive him as he lacks communication skills." Allen firmly gripped Gavin's shoulder and Hank hollered out laughing at the humiliation spread against Gavin's red face. Even Connor seemed amused. It was made clear to you that he was going to be a hard coworker, but easy to get to. 

"I'm not much of a talker either. I guess it'll work out for the both of us." You directed at Gavin and he rewarded you with an eye roll. "Well, Reed and I are actually on our way to the few holding cells we have. Some android has been giving us a hard time, wondered if you could use whatever you do to help us get it talking." Allen crossed his arms over his chest and you found yourself looking to the floor. He was very handsome, almost movie type handsome, but you wondered then what would be his big imperfect flaw. Perhaps he likes soft romance films or maybe he's rather softie for cats. He seemed too manly. Your thoughts drew out far too long and it was Gavin's voice shaking you out of it. "Guess the request was too much for her to handle." His smile was insulting as he looked you over. He obviously fed off of sarcasm and insults.  
It was your turn as you crossed your arms and tilted your head at him. "Coming from someone who can barely say hi without being forced like a child." Allen snorted, but stepped in front of Gavin before he could shoot back. "Alright, alright... If you two don't mind I'd like to get this shit done." His hands waved about before winking at you quickly, then turning down the hall which you assumed you were expected to follow but waited for the pouting Gavin to go first.   
"You want'a do the station a favor? Kick his ass so bad he doesn't come back." Hank nodded at him as he walked off sipping the last bit of coffee he had left. You only nodded at him and smiled until you made eye contact with Connor once again. Neither of you saying anything, just taking in each others appearance more or less. He now had the beanie off revealing messy brown hair and his LED was glowing yellow. He was analyzing you or at least really focused on whatever it was going through his system. 

Connor was in fact searching every detail about you, not sure why, but it seemed like something he should do. He located your apartment, what car you owned, social medias, and the like... None of it really having a purpose, but just because he wanted to. That was odd though? Why would he want that? For a split second the LED turned red, this caught your attention and he suddenly turned to Hank asking about a case. Part of you was let down figuring that all along he was actually thinking about a case and not you. But that was a dumb thing to even assume. Time had drug out to long and you sighed turning on your toes in the direction of Allen and Gavin.   
"Well, let me know if I'm ever needed. I'll be around." You muttered awkwardly rubbing your hands together waiting for them to say something, but both sucked into something else now. 

Well, so much for making friends.


	2. Ass Pains and Androids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title sums it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Already updating.. Forgive me if the writing changes as I write. Trying to find the best way to include them all, and giving each their own perspective so just hold in there! :) Thank ya

By the time you located Gavin and Allen, they both had their noses pressed up against the glass as if they were children witnessing some zoo animal eat. Of course once you had stepped up to the glass you were not faced with some mighty lion feasting on a zebra, but a rather beaten android staring back with as much annoyance as anyone being looked at as an animal would. You huffed and turned away from the sight hoping they would catch on to your annoyance, which of course would only mean that Gavin would use this time against you.

"Oh ye- Forgot you're an android lover." He smirked stepping to the side waving a hand at the door. Allen only shot him a sharp glare, but nothing to defend you either as he too allowed you entrance into the glass box. You only rolled your eyes in response since it was only fair for the way they were acting when you were helping them out. 

You slid in through the sliding door and paused looking at the android who was now flinching back against the wall. It clearly didn't trust anyone at the moment, so you squated down to where it sat. "My name is Y/N, I'm kinda like a doctor sorta, but just for you. I know that probably makes no sense and being locked up in a police station with two idiots watching you may not seem very helpful at all, but I'm not them. Don't think of me as anyone holding you back." You softly spoke to it and it seemed to loosen up a bit. It was an older HK model, light skin and basic brown bushy hair. Nothing about it stood out other than a few cracks in it's panels and tears in it's artificial skin. You questioned if those were there before or after it arrived here.  
"Look- I know you may not want to talk so maybe we can meet halfway. I'll ask you yes or no questions and you just nod if it's a yes. Is that okay?" You blinked waiting for a response and its light eyes met yours, nodding gently as it's LED turned blue from it's original yellow previously.  
"Okay good, we're making progress," You grinned trying to reward it's smallest of action. "So, your name is Kyle, correct?" He nodded and you smiled again.  
"You we're a housekeeping android for two people, the Liam family, as I was told. And you worked for them for a few years now, yes?" A nod.

"Did they treat you well?"

Nod.

"Were you happy?"

Nod.

"But something made you... Unhappy? Right?"  
It stayed still at the question, it's LED fading into red and yellow until nodding. You nodded back and allowed yourself to lean up against the wall. You wanted it to speak, to hear it's reasoning, but maybe had to ease into for a moment longer.

"So, you acted out. You got tired of it, and you snapped?" It looked down as if ashamed, but nodded anyways.  
"Sometimes we do things we shouldn't. Regardless of who we are," You chose to sympathize with it and he watched you intently. "I just want to know, why you chose to hurt them or at least why do anything at all." You returned the same deep look and felt the fidgeting Allen and Gavin watching, surely wondering what you were doing.   
"I remember," You continued, "When I was little, I got so mad at my mom for making me put my hair into a braid for school because I hated braids. And so once I got to school, I was so angry that I took some scissors and chopped off the braid completely. Of course, it only made sense because I was so mad, but I didn't realize what would happen after because I didn't think it through." You smiled though telling the story and even saw a faint smile from him.   
"There was so many different things I could've done... Like take the braid out once I got to school. So tell me, do you think you could've done something different or did they not give you a choice?" You titled your head as one single tear fell from it's light eyes and it buried it's head into it's beaten arms.  
"I was so scared. I didn't think I could do anything." Kyle finally spoke out in a mix of sniffling. "They wanted to trash me. Toss me out. No one wants an old model anymore, I would've just become melted metal." He was now sobbing and you nodded. 

"So you killed them." You finally said out loud watching it's LED go to red and his face melt into a mix of horror and tears.   
"Yes- yes- yes, but what else would I do? Tell me? How could I have lived?" He started to crawl towards you and you began to feel pain in your chest. The hurt was genuine in his voice, so life like. It wasn't an android anymore. It was a human. "How would you have reacted? Tell me! Being told and having your death decided just because you're not good enough! Huh?!" It was now grabbing at you and you had to hold it off. It was within seconds Allen and Gavin stormed in and has separated the two of you. It was sobbing maniacally now and Gavin held you up and helped you out as you watched.  
"Well he spoke at least, but jesus it seemed like you were next on it's hit list." Gavin brushed himself off staring at you with the look that read 'you need to watch yourself better'. You only nodded, but then looked down at your feet. "It feels though. It feels so strongly. That's not metal, it's emotions and a lot of them. It's real."

"Yeah, a real pain in the ass." Allen interrupted exiting the glass room running a hand across his glossy face. 

You ignored the comment and looked back at the flailing android in the room. "But then that would mean it's more human than we think." You partially teased and they both scoffed before simultanously patting your back. They both looked at each other, giving the manly stare down, but you pulled away and stepped to face them both.   
"I think I'm going to head to my office and see if I can replay anything that the cam may have recorded to analyze. So... Thank you, I guess." You chewed the inside of lip nodding as you turned away leaving the two of them to shove each other without your knowledge.

\--------------------  
"Hello Doctor." Doc greeted you as soon as you entered and a slight bit of relief filled you knowing you just had him around.  
"Hi Doc, can you locate the recording from holding one. I need to review the clips." You sighed taking your coat off finally and slipping into the chair set in front of the massive monitors. Doc did it right as you sat and it began to play.  
"Look's like you had an interesting first day already." Doc broke the silence and you let out an exhuasted laugh.   
"Nothing too bad honestly. I just think I lost myself. Usually this doesn't bother me, but it was all so real. It felt wrong. I don't know." You played with your hands swaying in the seat lookign away from the monitors. 

You began to close your eyes but then-  
"Entering Detective Reed, doctor." Doc announced his entrance causing him to flinch and look around.  
"The fuck is that?" He hissed before making eye contact with you.  
"That's Doc, my CA, or my assistant. He's basically the room's voice." You explained and he shrugged with, "Whatever." Making you roll your eyes and turn away from him. Gavin walked up to the desk and sat upon it looking down at you. You allowed yourself to really take in his appearance for the first time. Dark unruly hair, deep sucken tired eyes, a messy light scruff... Quite honestly he was the messy mirror image of Captain Allen. Except from the scar across his nose, you wondered what stupid thing he got himself into to get it.  
"Like what you see?" He grinned sleezily and you retreated deep into your chair with disgust. "No, just trying to figure out what goddamn dump they picked you up from." You returned the smile and he laughed in response. It was a cute laugh, you found yourself thinking, but ddin't allow yourself to thinkk anymore.   
"Yanno, I came in here to check in on ya. That's all. There's no reason we can't be somewhat friends even if you are a android lover." He shrugged with a sly smirk making you scrunch your nose with amusement.

"Something tells me... I'm not going to ever like you." You crossed your arms and he took the chance to lean forward catching you off guard.   
"Oh sweetheart- We don't have to. But I know a few things about me that you would like..." Gavin winked leaning closer as your body heated up at his words. In reaction though you shoved him upwards and away from you, getting up from the chair.  
"Actually, I doubt that too. So if you don't mind I would actually like to go home now." Narrowed eyes met his still lust filled ones, but he raised his hands in surrender walking backwards towards the door.  
"One day... Y/N... One day." Were his last grimy words before exiting and you exhaled your long held in breath. What an asshole. You hated that he still got something to stir up in you and hated that part of you believed him. Overall you felt gross. Home was calling your name and a cold shower to drain the days heated events.   
"Should I call you a cab?" Doc tore you from your thoughts and you nodded slowly grabbing the coat you had only just removed. One last look around the room before you reached the door, hoping that tomorrow wouldn't be as uncomfortable.  
"Thank you Doc. Good night." 

You muffled out through a yawn and he mimicked you causing you to softly laugh as you walked into the hall.   
So many things went through your mind. Gavin. The Android. Allen even popped into view and for some reason Connor did too. Sweet Connor. You only had the smallest of conversations with him, but you were rather upset you didn't see more of him. It would have been nice to talk more and maybe even discuss android things with none other than a real android. On the bright side though, you were working here now and that meant all the chances to talk to him more. It meant chances for a lot of things. 

You reached the door and heard you name get called out from behind. You sleepily looked back and to your great surprise saw Connor. You smiled genuinely and he returned to you with a small smirk. "I had took the time today to get some information from Markus about how they run things with new deviants. Small notes and routines, but I figured it'd help to hear from an android on how to get to androids." He seemed pretty proud of himself and the action made you feel warm inside. It was probably the only helpful nice thing to come out of today.   
"Thank you. That means a lot Connor." You went out on a limb and hugged him briefly before stepping back against the door. His LED flashed between yellow and blue before he nodded, making you wonder what could he possibly think of. Connor was of course researching hugs and what they signified and how to respond, none of which seemed appropriate as of yet other than a: "You're welcome Dr. L/N." With that you stared a second longer before smiling and entering the cold Detroit air to be greeted by your already waiting taxi. You couldn't wait to sleep now, and it helped ending the day off with something like that. 

You watched the buildings go by from the window until you pulled to your apartment complex. Forcing each foot up the steps as you refused to take the elevator for you bodies sake and finally unlocked the door into your small simple room. Still boxes stacked around and only the flimsy mattress and sheet to greet you. Still, it was home. Taking off your coat and removing your phone from your pocket you began to slip from your clothes right then and there. It was relieving as you headed to the shower, turning it on but low, then turning back into the kitchen just to see that your phone was lighting up.   
It was a message from a random number about five minutes ago. You hesitantly opened it, curious of who would be texting you so late. 

-Didn't think it'd matter if I waited till tomorrow. Wanted to say thanks for helping today, going to make things a little easier from now on... But try to be more careful ;)

 

You reread the text wondering if it was Gavin being an ass again or Allen actually reaching out to you somehow. Before you could debate it much longer another text appeared.

 

-This is Allen btw. Should've started with that... my bad

 

You goofy grinned at the mistake and began to type out your reply.

 

-Just doin my job, and of course... I'll try a bit harder. Thank you though :))

It took only a few seconds for the reply to come through

 

-Good night miss doctor...

The last message made you feel fuzzy inside and you placed your phone down, grinning like a fool on your way to the shower.   
Maybe... Just maybe this wouldn't be that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me comments on who I should write more of the interactions with for the next chapter!!! Should we talk to Allen more, work with Gavin on something, oooor chat it up with connor more?? Thanks again


End file.
